Hunter/Hunted
}} |trophy =Bronze |footer = Xbox achievement image }} Hunter/Hunted is a main story quest and achievement/trophy in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough After receiving the quest, travel to the C.I.T. ruins north of Diamond city. The "Courser Signal" will be available on the Pip-Boy's radio at that point. Tune to it and follow the signal east to Greenetech Genetics. Greenetech Genetics is filled with Gunners who are fighting Z2-47, the Courser. Upon entering the building, the commander of the Gunners starts issuing orders over the intercom. He orders the majority of his troops to retreat up the building and the rest to engage you. You have to fight your way up through the building. The Courser is just ahead of you the whole time and easily eliminates his opposition, littering his path with Gunner bodies. Reaching the fifth floor, you will hear a salvo of explosions. Missiles are being fired at the Courser (who shrugs them off). These explosions will not affect you. On the seventh floor, there is an elevator that takes you up to the top of the building. Once there, the Courser can be heard threatening some Gunners for a password. One refuses to give it to him and will be executed. You may intervene in time to prevent the rest of the Gunners from being killed. Approach him and he'll ask what you want, shortly afterwards he will engage unless you say the deactivation code presumably obtained from Mama Murphy or Deacon. Once the fight is over, you can loot the Courser chip off his body and the quest is complete. After the fight, you can see a woman locked in the room that the Courser was trying to gain access to. She asks you to retrieve the password to the door that one of the Gunners stashed in a nearby toolbox. Once she is let out, she reveals that she is a Synth and tells you that the Courser was after her and the Gunners caught her as she traveled across the Commonwealth. She will request to leave and will never be seen again. Any Gunners that were not yet executed by the Courser will plead for you to spare them, there are no interactions with them otherwise. If the Gunners are not killed and K1-98 not released, the Gunners will be missing and K1-98 will be dead upon your return. Quest stages Notes * Unlocking the terminal before the fight will activate a special scene with the Courser and the synth. * With the penetrator perk, it is possible to target and kill the Courser from the floor below. * When left to idle in the topmost room, companions will sometimes curl up against the wall next to the remaining Gunners, copying their animations. Bugs * In some cases, Z2-47 may immediately attack the player character rather than initiate dialogue. ** Wearing power armor with a targeting HUD or while under the effects of Berry Mentats may cause immediate confrontation on sight, as it does in many other cases. * Unlocking the terminal that opens the door to the Commonwealth and walking through the door will "kill" the Z2-47, and render his body missing and unlootable. * When moving about the building, the conflict triggered by the Survivor's position can frequently cause an instant crash-to-desktop. ** To remedy, use the TAI command when approaching these locations, and reactivate the AI after reaching the Courser. ** Alternatively, use the MOVETO command to warp to the courser's location, and finish the quest normally, using the roof access or an area warp to exit. * If the Courser chip is looted too quickly after Z2-47 dies, the "Kill Courser" stage may not complete, preventing "Recover the Courser Chip" from being marked as complete. Though the quest still completes, this will lock the player out from Dejen's quest, Hunting the Hunter, since the required stage was not completed. To avoid this, wait for "Kill Courser" to be marked as complete before looting the chip. * On rare occasions, Z2-47 will be found engaging Gunners on route to the top on the same floor as the player, which may result in him being killed prematurely either by the Gunners or attacks from the player character's actions. Although the quest itself is not affected, it may cause difficulty in recovering the Courser Chip. Category:Fallout 4 quests de:Jäger-Gejagter ru:Охотник/жертва uk:Мисливець/жертва